1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an electronic percussion instrument, and, in specific embodiments, to electronic percussion instrument having improved rigidity and/or weight properties.
2. Related Art
Various kinds of electronics drum exist today. Among these, are so-called electronic drums that simulate acoustic drums. Such a drum is furnished with a sensor for detecting a vibration caused from striking the drum. The sound source is controlled based on the detection signal of the sensor and a musical tone is generated based on the striking of the drum.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication (Kokai) Number 2008-186036 discloses a drum having a head (striking surface head) attached to the opening section of the back surface side (the surface on the side that faces the performer) of the shell (the tubular member), which is a cylindrically shaped body, as the striking surface. In addition, the striking sensor (the striking surface sensor) that detects the vibration of the head is attached to the frame that has been fixed to the inside of the shell.
However, with such a drum, in order to have the vibrations at the time the head has been struck detected with certainty, it is necessary that the striking sensor be fixed solidly and the state of contact between the striking sensor and the head be constantly maintained. In other words, strong rigidity of the shell to which the frame is attached is required. Therefore, such shells present a problem in that only limited kinds of materials may be used to form the shell. In addition, such materials increase the cost and/or the overall weight of the drum.